One or more functions of a network device may be described according to the Open Systems Interconnection (OSI) model, which divides the one or more functions into seven hierarchical layers. Layer 7 (L-7) (e.g., the application layer) of the OSI model may be associated with a set of network services performed on application traffic, such as classifying applications, protocol inspection, application transaction analysis, reporting, applying policies to identify and prevent a security issue associated with an application vulnerability and/or an associated communications protocol, or the like. Layer 3 (L-3) (e.g., the network layer) and Layer 4 (L-4) (e.g., the transport layer) of the OSI model may be associated with another set of network services performed on network traffic.